


Five Stages of Losing a Friend

by Americaii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Five Stages of Grief, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mutual Pining, Other, POV First Person, Sad and Happy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americaii/pseuds/Americaii
Summary: When Mammon shifts the blame on MC for his stealing when confronted by Lucifer, MC snaps. Angst and Fluff insue.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Five Stages of Losing a Friend

Mammon was.. a unique kind of man.

I mean, sure. He was, well.. Mammon. Avatar of Greed, the Second Oldest, member of Student Council, one of the Seven Rulers of Hell.

but anyone close enough knew, that wasnt really him. Goofy, mischievous, collector, confident and self-esteemed. Yeah, sounded about right.

Until I made a pact with him. And after adventure and quarrels and bonding, it was clear. Mammon.. was a secret sweetheart.

You were cold? Hed give you his jacket. Wanted a hug from someone? He was always the first one to hold you tightly. You couldnt sleep? Hed be over to watch movies all night, then cuddle in a mess of pillows and blankets. He didnt even need a reason.

but he was also a royal asshole.

"Hey! I dont know what youre talking about!" Mammon yelped as Lucifer took his ear between his fingers.

"We all know you have a tendancy to steal things." He pushed Mammon into his room, I was following close behind. Lucifer shut the door and sighed. "Where are the rings Mammon?"

Mammon had tried to steal one of many of Divalos rings while they were on the retreat. Only after they returned to the House of Lamentation, was went Lucifer was alerted that the priceless rings were stolen or missing. 

Of course, Mammon was the prime suspect.  
"I dont have them, MC does!"

Suddenly, the attention was put on me. I had nothing to do with this, just dragged in because I was with him.

"I dont have them." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Is that true, Mammon?" Lucifer asks. Mammon groaned again.

"Well, they helped! They said I should do it-"

"You know what Mammon?" I growled, "Shut the fuck up."

Mammon quickly shut his mouth, and Lucifer responded the same. Supposedly surprised that I would use such language.

"You always blame your mistakes on me! Its always 'oh, Mc told me to do it!' or 'no, MC tempted me to do it!', well you know what? you can go fuck yourself Mammon-"

"Now, MC, you shouldnt use that kind of language-"

"Shut up, Lucifer!" I snapped at him. He also slowly shut his mouth.

"For all the time Ive been here, you always drag me into your mess! If you really treated me like a friend, then you would be such a little bitch and hide behind me so you dont get in trouble. So you know what-" I unclipped the chocolate lizard keychain me and him both shared, tossing it to him, which he immediately caught.  
"You can have that. Give it to the next human you fool to be your friend."

I walked out of Lucifers room, and Lucifer didnt stop me, but some of the pleading from Mammon tugged my heartstrings. Atlas, I shut the door behind me and covered my mouth, before seeing all five boys standing infront of me.

"We told you he was an idiot." Satan remarked, rubbing his forehead. I shot an angry glare at him and Asmodeus elbowed him.

My lip started to quiver. Even though I had essentially told Mammon we werent friends anymore, it still hurt. Some tears started to drop and my back slumped onto the door. 

"Oh dear.." Asmo was the first to come and comfort me, then Beel and then slowly the rest of the brothers came and escorted me back to my room. They all sat in silence as Asmo and Levi rubbed my back and took turns giving hugs.

Honestly, they had never seen something like this. Although they had been in the same position hundreds of times, they were his brothers. It was natural to shift the blame on your siblings. But they knew, even if they hated it, Mammon and me had become very close friends. Mammon always came to my rescue and would be there for me, but it also felt I was his punching bag. And being my friends and pact-mates, they stayed with me until I said they should go and eat something. When they asked if I wanted anything, I declined and went to sleep. 

The next few days were.. rough. I hadnt really seen Mammon in those days, but I had heard what he sounded and looked like. For the most part, he looked like trash. But he swore he was fine, even laughed when my name came up or said that it wasnt a big deal. Of course, that only made me more angry. What did I expect? I was some human who was staying here, and to think some Demon would even consider my feelings was a nogo. So, I continued to ignore him.

I deleted him off my phone (the was the worst), Devilgram, and any games we played together. When he figured out I wasnt letting up, thats when he was showing his true colors.

He became less friendly. The boys said he rarely ate at dinners, zone out in class more often. He would lash out easily and would tap his foot annoyingly. But he wouldnt let up that he did anything wrong. He was now angry, with me or at himself, I didnt know.

Then After a few days of that, he began to ask the boys for any information. Ask how I was, if I was crying, If I was talking to other Demons. He would offer Beel a HellHouse Steak from Hells Kitchen, but Beel was a good friend and never gave in. 

Then the real depression set in, because he wouldnt talk to anyone. He would take his dinner and eat in his room, he had bags under his eyes, slept through classes and always looked like a mess. I was frankly starting to feel bad, my anger long gone by now. But I still wanted an apology, or him to atleast try.

And try he did.

I woke up to a small knock and hushed knock on my bedroom door. I sleepily opened my eyes, peering around my dark room, picking up my alarm clock to see the time, 2:29 in the morning. I had been asleep for about five hours. Another knock came. I put on a bathrobe and walked over to the door. I looked through the peerhole, seeing the ruffled white hair I, had to admit, missed.

I opened the door. "Are you thick? Get in here before you get in trouble!" I grasped the front on his shirt, and tugged him inside my room, softly shutting the door. I flickered on the lights, seeing Mammon shift around awkwardly.

"What do you want, Mammon? I was sleeping-"

"Im sorry." He spoke right out. He blinked back in surprise. He played with his hands infront of him, his head hanging low. "Im sorry for treating you like that. Its not what I should have done."

I skeptically looked him up and down. "Did those witches come and enchant you or something?"

"No!" He defended. "Im just.. tired of not seeing you, you know? I really miss hanging out in here, watching movies, eating late night snacks.. holding you when you went to sleep and hugging." He sighed, pushing his hair back from his face. "I was supposed to be your number one. The first person you came to, the first one you hid into. I was your first man, and.. I liked being that. I really did." He wiped his eyes roughly. I watched him, my heart thumbing out of my chest.

"I liked being the number one for you. Youd always just.. fix everything. You always made me feel good." He sat down slowly onto the pillows, hiding his face. "But, I understand if you dont want to be friends with me or whatever. At this point, I dont think I deserve it." 

God, this boy was such a sap.

I slowly sat infront of him, removing his hands from his face. I gently climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms and hands around my waist. Suddenly, I felt myself that I was crying too. 

"I missed you too, Mammon." I gently allowed his head to rest on my chest, as I rested mine on his head. I pushed my hands through his hair, feeling him hug me tight. "Youre still my Number one, don't you know that? I only really want you." I whispered to him. "Its okay, Its okay."

He nuzzled me sweetly, like a little boy who stuffed animal was returned. And after that, he kept his word. He was the same old Mammon, but he never put the blame on me, nor let anyone else do so. He was a good friend, my good friend. And the feeling was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope you enjoyed that :) I mainly did it for the Obey Me reddit, so if youre coming from there, hi!


End file.
